Pokémon Esmeralda Parodia
by Ruby Evi De Antracita
Summary: En este fic,Se cuenta la historia de Jean,un chico que es enviado (Involuntariamente),Al mundo exterior,donde vivira aventuras de la forma menos moderada
1. Me acabó de mudar

**Disclamanier:Pokémon Saga no es mio,Lo superjuro por Snoopy**

* * *

><p>Todo lo veia negro<p>

-¿Que hago aqui?-Me pregunte mirando a mi alrededor

Entonces delante mia aparecio un hombre mayor,con barba y una bata de laboratorio

-¡Hola!,¡Perdona que te haya hecho esperar!-Dice el Hombre

-¿Quien coño eres?,Explicate-Pregunte

-¡Te doy la bienvenida al mundo de los pokémons!-

-¡Respondeme!-Grite enfadado

-Me llamo Abedul,Pero todo el mundo me llama Profesor Abedul-

-Me importa un comín de mono-

-Aqui lo tienes lo que llamamos Pokémons-Dice Mientras saca un Lotad

-¡AAAH!,¡Las putas luces!,¡Que me duele la cabeza!-Dije tapandome los ojos

-El mundo esta habitado por criaturas llamadas Pokémons,Los humanos y los Pokémons vivimos juntos,A veces nos lo pasamos bien y nos ayudamos los unos a los otros-Dice el hombre monologando

-¿Crees que no lo se?,Eh tenido infancia,¿Sabes?-Dije recuperando un poco la visión

-A veces nos unimos y combatimos contra equipos como los nuestros,Pero,A pesar de los vínculos,ignoramos mucho sobre los Pokémons,De hecho,Hay multitud de secretos que rodean a los Pokémon,En mi Afán por descubrirlos,he dedicado mi vida a la investigación-Prosigio

-¿No tiene mujer o Hijos?,Espero que no,Pobres criaturas con un padre asi-Dije

-¿Tu quien eres?,¿Eres un chico o una Chica?-Pregunta

-¿Acaso no se nota?-Le hable molesto

-Perdona,Jovencita-

-¡Soy un chico!-Dije hecho una furia

-Y bien,¿Como te llamas?-

-No comprendo para que te sirve una información tan obvia-Le dije

-Solo responde-Me ordeno mientras el Lotad me miraba mal

-Jean-Le respondi secamente,viendo como me miraba el Lotad

-Asi que eres Jean...-

-Se mi nombre,¿Sabes?-Le respondi

-¡Ah!,¡Si!,¡Ya me acuerdo!,Tú te acabas de mudar a mi pueblo natal,Villa Raíz,¿A que si?-Pregunto

Cuando le intente contestar fui ignorado

-Vale,escucha bien lo que te voy a decir...Tu propia aventura esta a punto de comenzar,Adelante,entra en el mundo de los Pokémon:Un mundo lleno de ensueño,lleno de aventuras y grandes amigos,Bueno,Ven a verme Luego. Te espero en mi laboratorio Pokémon-Dice cuando todo se vuelve a tornar negro

Ahora solo escuchaba el sonido del camión pasando por el asfalto.

Cuando volvi en mi,mire a mi alrededor,estaba dentro de un camión,y Habia multiples cajas a mi alrededor

-Mierda,¿Me han secuestrado?-Dije mientras veia que la puerta se abria-Bien,Si voy a morir,Morire con la cabeza bien alta-Dije mientras salia de un salto por la puerta en posición de batalla

-Jean,Cariño ya hemos llegado-Me dice mi madre sonriendo-Debe ser agotador ir en el camión de mundanzas con todos los muebles,Es hijo,te caiste y te diste en la cabeza cuando intentabas llevar el horno tu solo cuando lo bajabas por las escaleras,¿Recuerdas?,Fuiste atras por que me ponia nerviosa la cara que ponias-Dice Sonriendo

Yo suspire cansado por el comportamiento de mi madre

-Bueno,esto es Villa Raíz,Es un lugar pintoresco pero creo que se puede vivir muy a gusto aqui,¿Eh?-Dice ella

-Si,pero no cojas las cosas de los vecinos sin permiso,ni te pelees con ellos,No quiero que nos vuelvan a echar-Dije mientras miraba mal a mi madre

Ella solo me Ignoro

-¡Ademas tienes tu propio cuarto!,¡Ya no tendras que dormir en el cuarto de la caldera!-Dice ella mientras entra en la casa,Yo la sigo

Cuando entre,vi una casa bastante amplia,y un monton de Vigoroth con cajas llevandolas de allí para alla

-Los Pokémon del servicio de mundanzas hacen todo el trabajo duro y ademas recogen lo que ensucian,¡Es perfecto!,Y esos pro-derechos de los seres vivos quieren abolir que podamos usarlo, panda de yonquis, ¡a cavar zanjas les pondría yo!,Jean,Cariño,Tu cuarto esta arriba,¡Ve a verlo cariño!,Papá te compro un reloj nuevo para que recuerdes este dia-Dice mi madre sonriendo

-¿Sera posible?,¿Ese hombre me a traido algo que no es de la basura?-Dije mientras subia a mi cuarto,Cuando entre me vi al espejo,Mi cabello negro era largo,no llegaba por debajo de los hombros y no tenia flequillo,Mis ojos verdosos tenian unas ojeras debajo,No habia crecido,seguia midiendo 1.68,estoy muy delgado,deberia comer mas,parezco anorexico,Bueno,me deje de verme y vi el reloj

El reloj esta parado

-Obviamente,no iba a caer en eso-Dije Recordando el estupido pensamiento de que mi padre me hiciera un regalo "Normal"

Lo puse en hora y en eso subio mi madre

-Jean,¿Te gusta tu nuevo cuarto?,oh,deberias comprobar que tienes todas tus cosas,creo que unas cajas se cayeron en una curva muy cerrada-Dijo ella

Yo encendi mi Ordenador y revisé mi correo

-"No tienes Correo"-Lei en voz alta-Obviamente que no tengo correo,¿Como voy a tener a Amigos si nos tenemos que mudar a cada rato?

Baje a ver el pùeblo y encontré a mi madre bebiendo un cafe

-Oh,si,una cosa,Uno de los amigos de tu padre vive por aqui,Se llama Profesor Abedul-Dijo ella

-Un momento,¿Ese no es el hombre que me tiraba Wurples a la cabeza cuando era pequeño?,*¿Y el que vi en mis sueños?*-Dije lo ultimo susurrando

-Vive aqui al lado,Creo que deberias ir a verlo y saludarle-Dijo ella y yo sali-¡No te pierdas!,¡Tienes que preparar la cena!

Yo solo mire el pueblo,solo dos casas y una especie de laboratorio

-Tranquila,creo que no me perdere-Dije cerrando la puerta,lo primero fui al Laboratorio,entre y hable con un hombre de bata

-El profesor a salido ha hacer un trabajo de ,que aun no esta-Dijo el hombre

Yo mire a la maquina de al lado

-Y no, ESTA máquina de aquí no es ningún aparato experimental para enviar mensajes telepáticos ni produce efectos secundarios como cambios de humor repentinos o pérdidas de memoria a corto plazo-Dijo el hombre nervioso

-¿El que?-Dije suave-¡Digamelo imbecil!-Grite ahora enojado

Él solo me echo del laboratorio

Entonces fui a la otra casa,mire el buzón en el cual ponia,"Casa del profesor Abedul",Y entonces entre

-Con permiso-Dije mientras entraba

-Hola.¿Quien eres tu?-Me dijo la señora amablemente

-Pues verá señora, su marido me mandó un peculiar MENSAJE y no se ha dignado ni a cumplir con lo acordado, que estaría en su laboratorio y...-Dije pero fui interrumpido

-¡Tu eres Jean y te acabas de mudar aqui al lado!,¿Que tal?-Me dijo ella

-Ah...Bien,Gracias-Le dije un poco cortado

-Nuestro retoño tiene mas o menos tu edad se ha emocionado tantísimo cuando sabia que venías a vivir aquí-Dijo la señora

-"Anda,mira por donde,a lo mejor encuentro un amigo y todo"-Pense sonriendo

-Esta arriba,creo-Dijo sonriendo

-Genial,iremos a pescar,a montar en bicicleta y...-Decia feliz pero entre en su cuarto y solo habia una poke ball en medio de la habitación-Y...y...¿Que tiene esta familia contra mi?-Entonces mire la Poke ball me acerque un poco y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla

-¿¡Quien eres tu!?-Dijo una voz masculina

Yo solo me gire asustado y pude ver que un chico castaño,de ojos marrones,alto como de 1.75 de altura,y era de complexión normal,ni muy gordo ni muy delgado

-¡NOLOTOQUELOJURONOMEPEGUES!-Dije rapido y asustado

-Ya...Eres Jean,¿No?,Y te acabas de mudar,¿Verdad?-Pregunto el

-¿Me acosas?-Pregunté

-Mi padre me a dicho que tu padre es...-Le interrumpi

-.¿hombre peligroso, borracho y poco recomendable y que más vale que no te acerques a su hijo no sea que se te pegue?-Dije triste

-Me a dicho que es lider de gimnasio,¿No?-Dijo el un poco sorprendido por lo que le habia dicho

-Ah,si,en su tiempo libre-Dije riendo nervioso

-Yo me llamo Adám,¡Hola,Vecino!-Dijo el sonriendo

-Hola-Le dije sonriendo tambien

-¿Y eso?,¿No tienes ningun pokémon?-Pregunto

-Antes tenia un Magikarp,Pero desaparecio,al menos comimos pescado esa noche-Dije recordando a mi Karp pero despues lo uni todo y tuve ganas de vomitar

-Esto...¿Quieres que capture un Pokémon para ti?-

-¿¡En serio!?,¡Eso seria todo un deta...-Me corto

-¡Ah!,¡Se me a olvidado!,¡Tengo una reunión con mi clan!-Dijo el corriendo a su Ordenador

-¿Clan?-Pregunté

-Si,hoy iremos a hablar con los elfos oscuros-Dijo el Poniendo sus auriculares

Solo le mire un momento y retrocedi lentamente hasta salir de la casa

-¿Ah?,¿Y ese niño?-Dije mirando el niño que miraba fuera del pueblo,entonces me acerque a el-Oye,Niño,¿Que haces?

-Hola,la,la...-Dijo el

-Anda,se quedo atascado-Dije le di un golpecito en la cabeza y el volvio en si

-¡Fuera ahi Pokémon que dan miedo!,¡Puedo oirlos chillar desde aquí!-Dice el Niño preocupado

-Es el matadero niño,que crees,¿Que las chuletas de Miltan se hacen en el super?-Le dije al niño

-¿Podrias ir tu a mirar y luego me cuenta-Me dice el niño

y como no tenia nada que hacer solo mire que pasa

-¡Socorro!,¡Ayuda!-Oi una voz

-No se si existe un Pokémon que se llame socorroayuda-Dije y segui adelante

Entonces vi como un hombre con bata de laboratorio era perseguido por un Zigzagoon

-Ah...-Fue lo único que pude decir

-¡Oye,Tu!-Le mire-¡Si,tu!,¡En mi mochila ahi Pokéballs!,¡Coge una!-Dice gritando

-¿Estas de coña?,Dale una patada y lo mandas a volar,solo es una bola de pelo-Dije pero mi voz eran tapados por sus gritos y no paraba de decir

-¡Coge una Pokeball!,¡Coge una Pokeball!-Grito el mientras esperaba a que cogiera una Pokeball

Yo,Harto cogi una Pokéball,Saque al Pokémon que era una especie de pez azul y le di una patada al Zigzagoon mandandolo a volar

-¡Super efectivo!-Grite mientras veia al Zigzagoon sucar los cielos

El solo se acerco a mi

-¡Me has salvado!,¡Muchisimas gracias!-Grito el sonriendo

-Haber,señor,era solo una bola de pelo,¿Que haras cuando haya Rattatas en tu casa?,¿Llamar al ejercito?-Le pregunto molesto

-¡Si eres Jean!-Dice Ignorandome completamente-¡Este no es lugar para charlas!,¡Ven a mi laboratorio!

-No te pasaria esto si cumplieras lo que dices-Le dije mirandole

Cuando ya estabamos en su laboratorio

-Pues sí Jean,He oído hablar de ti por tu padre,Me encanta la anecdota de cuando te quedaste encerrado en el baño,¿Es verdad que les pintabas caras a los botes de champu?-Decia el Riendose entre dientes,yo le mire mal-He oído que no tienes ningun pokémon,¿Verdad?,Por la forma en que luchaste antes tienes la sangre de tu padre por tus venas-Dice riendose

-Si,el lo soluciona todo con una patada en la boca-Dijo mientras miro al suelo triste

-Querria darte el Pokémon que usaste como agradecimiento-

-Pero si no lo uti...-

¡Jean obtuvo un Mudkip!

-Hola,Amiguito-Dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza,el solo dijo su nombre disfrutando de la caricia

-Mi retoño,Adám,Está estudiando los Pokémon a la vez que me ayuda,Oye,Jean,¿Quieres ir a ver a mi Adám?.Pregunto sonriendo

-Creo que esta muy ocupado negociando con Elfos oscuros-Dije mirandole

-A salido a mi-Dijo sonriendo-Pero ve anda

-Pero...-No pude decir nada,ya estaba fuera-¿Pero donde se habra metido Adám?,Le preguntare a su madre-dije para mi mismo

A si entre en la casa de Adám y hable con su madre

-Adám se fue a la ruta 103-Dijo sonriendo

-Okay-Dije sonriendo y entre sigilosamente en su habitación-Haber que tiene-Mira su ordenador

Lo único que habia en ese ordenador eran trabajos de campo,lo demas era porno

Rodé los ojos,y ahora,sali a esa ruta

-Sera Mejor que busque a ese chico,Si se parece a su padre,un Magikarp lo tendra atrapado en una esquina-Dije mientras entraba a la hierba

Entonces un Wurple salio

-IIIIIIIHHHHH,¡Bichos!-Dije gritando de forma aguda

Mudkip salio de su Pokeball y de un Pistola agua derroto al Wurple

-Gracias amigo-Dije sonriendo mientras Mudkip escupia un poco de lodo

Mudkip aprendio Bofetón lodo

Despues de derrotar a unos cuantos Pokémons fui al centro Pokémon a curarle

-¡Hola!,Este es el centro Pokémon,y curamos a tus Pokémon,Y completamente gratis, la salud de los Pokémon es un derecho y no creemos en hacer negocio como los careros de las TIENDAS esas-Dice mientras un señor de la tienda de al lado la miraba con asco

Entonces sali del centro Pokémon y el hombre de la tienda se me acerco

-Esta es la tienda Pokémon puedes usar una Poción en cualquier momento,Así que es mas util que buscar un centro Pokémon,Se creen muy listos con sus maquinitas pero, ENTRE tú y yo, dicen que provoca cáncer a los Pokémon, yo de ti no les hacía caso-Dice el mientras yo sigo mi camino hacia arriba

-A sido instructivo-Dije mientras seguia mi camino

Entonces la enfermera y el hombre de la tienda se miraron con rivalidad

Entre en la rutas y me dije

-Debe estar cerca-Entonces le vi-¡Ahí esta!-Dije mientras me acercaba a el-¡Eh tu!

-¡Anda pero si es Jean!,Ya...Mi padre te a regalado un Pokémon...-Dice él

-Lo se,Mirale,Es super cuco-Dije mientras acariciaba a Mudkip

-Y ya que estamos podemos echar uno rapidito-dice el

-¿Perdón?-Dije ofendido

-Un combate,me refiero-Dice el nervioso y saca a su Treecko

-¡Un momento!,¿¡Que haces!?-Entonces Mudkip salio al combate-¡Mudkip,cuidado con esa...eh...¿Lagartiga?

Mudkip uso placaje

Treecko uso malicioso

¡La defensa de Mudkip bajo!

-¡Acaba con el Mudkip!-Grita Jean

Mudkip uso Bofetón lodo

¡El Pokémon Treecko se debilito!

-Chupate esa-Dije mientras cogia a Mudkip en brazos

Jean Ganó 500$

-Money-Sonrié Jean

-Volvamos al laboratorio-Dice Molesto

-¿Te has picado,Adám?-Pregunte Juguetón

-No-

-Venga,si que lo estas-

-Que No-

-Que si-

-Que No-

-Que si~-

Y Asi hasta llegar al Laboratorio

-¡Me han dicho que has ganado tu primer combate!,¡Y nada menos que con Adám!,¡Que tiene un largo historial entrenando Pokémon-Dice El Profesor Abedul

-Si solo tenia a una Lagartiga-Dije mirando divertido a Adám

¡Jean Consiguio una Pokédex!

-¿A santo de que?-Dije mirando la Pokédex

-Mmm...¿Asi que ahora tambien tienes una Pokedex?,Toma esto tambien-Dice Adám

¡Jean consiguio 5 Poke Balls!

-Sa...sabíais que hoy era mi cumpleaños, retiro lo malo que os haya dicho hasta AHORA-Dice Jean Sonriendo

-¿Que era tu que?-Dicen ambos

Jean solo cogio todo y se fue con Mudkip en el Hombro

Cuando salio vio a su madre en la puerta

-Ya mamá,guarda los calcetines rotos del año pasado,Ya me han dado regalos de verdad-Dije Mirandola

-¡Aaaw!,¡Que Pokémon tan bonito!,¿¡Te lo a dado el profesor!?-Dice ella mirando a Mudkip

-Si,y esta vez no va a ser comida-Dije recordando a Karp

-Oh...¿Lo descubriste?-Dice ella sorprendida-Bueno,querido si vas a irte de aventuras sera mejor que lleves unas deportivas-Dice mientras saca unas deportivas

-¿A irme de qué?-Dije confuso

-Anda,Pontelas-

-Vale me las pongo pero no entiendo,¿Que has dicho antes irme?-Dijo yo

-Pero ten cuidado,Ven a casa de vez en cuando-Dice ella mientras sonrie

-¿Que?...-No sabia como reaccionar

-¡Cuidate cielo!-Dijo ella metiendose en casa

-...¿Echado?...¿Echado de mi propia casa?,¿Al cuel y despiadado mundo exterior?-Dije mientras caia de rodillas al suelo,Mudkip me miraba sin saber como reaccionar y el Niño me picaba con un palito-Bueno,No me gusta la alternativa,pero ir a ver a Papá-Dice mientras empieza a caminar con Mudkip en el hombro

**Continuará...**


	2. En ciudad Petalia y su Bosque

**Pikachuuuu:Pokémon saga no es mio,lo superjuro por Snoopy**

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior:<strong>

-¡Hola!,¡Perdona que te haya hecho esperar!

-¿Quien coño eres?,Explicate

-¡Te doy la bienvenida al mundo de los pokémons!-

-¡Respondeme!-

-Me llamo Abedul,Pero todo el mundo me llama Profesor Abedul-

-Me importa un comín de mono-

-Mierda,¿Me han secuestrado?-Dije mientras veia que la puerta se abria-Bien,Si voy a morir,Morire con la cabeza bien alta-Dije mientras salia de un salto por la puerta en posición de batalla

-Jean,Cariño ya hemos llegado-

-El profesor a salido ha hacer un trabajo de ,que aun no esta-Dijo el hombre

Yo mire a la maquina de al lado

-Y no, ESTA máquina de aquí no es ningún aparato experimental para enviar mensajes telepáticos ni produce efectos secundarios como cambios de humor repentinos o pérdidas de memoria a corto plazo-Dijo el hombre nervioso

-¿El que?-Dije suave-¡Digamelo imbecil!-Grite ahora enojado

-Yo me llamo Adám,¡Hola,Vecino!-Dijo el sonriendo

-Hola-Le dije sonriendo tambien

-¡Oye,Tu!-Le mire-¡Si,tu!,¡En mi mochila ahi Pokéballs!,¡Coge una!-Dice gritando

-¿Estas de coña?,Dale una patada y lo mandas a volar,solo es una bola de pelo-Dije pero mi voz eran tapados por sus gritos y no paraba de decir

-¡Coge una Pokeball!,¡Coge una Pokeball!-Grito el mientras esperaba a que cogiera una Pokeball

Yo,Harto cogi una Pokéball,Saque al Pokémon que era una especie de pez azul y le di una patada al Zigzagoon mandandolo a volar

-Ya mamá,guarda los calcetines rotos del año pasado,Ya me han dado regalos de verdad-Dije Mirandola

-¡Aaaw!,¡Que Pokémon tan bonito!,¿¡Te lo a dado el profesor!?-Dice ella mirando a Mudkip

-Si,y esta vez no va a ser comida-Dije recordando a Karp

-Oh...¿Lo descubriste?-Dice ella sorprendida-Bueno,querido si vas a irte de aventuras sera mejor que lleves unas deportivas-Dice mientras saca unas deportivas

-¿A irme de qué?-Dije confuso

-Anda,Pontelas-

-Vale me las pongo pero no entiendo,¿Que has dicho antes irme?-Dijo yo

-Pero ten cuidado,Ven a casa de vez en cuando-Dice ella mientras sonrie

-¿Que?...-No sabia como reaccionar

-¡Cuidate cielo!-Dijo ella metiendose en casa

-...¿Echado?...¿Echado de mi propia casa?,¿Al cuel y despiadado mundo exterior?-Dije mientras caia de rodillas al suelo,Mudkip me miraba sin saber como reaccionar y el Niño me picaba con un palito-Bueno,No me gusta la alternativa,pero ir a ver a Papá-Dice mientras empieza a caminar con Mudkip en el hombro

**Volvemos con nuestro heroé:**

-En serio Mudkip,aun no me creo que esa mujer me haya echado de casa,y lo peor es que tendras que conocer a mi padre,no crei que tendrias que hacerlo tan temprano-Dije mirando triste a Mudkip-Bueno,ahora que me voy a ver a papá tendre que recurir a mas protección

¡Wurple salvaje aparecio!

-No,tu no-Dije mirando mal al bicho

El Wurple bajo la cabeza y se fue andando lentamente

Empece a caminar por la ruta haber si veia algo mas interesante

¡Zigzagoon salvaje aparecio!

-Anda,es el de antes que viene mas fuerte por venganza-Dije mientras el Zigzagoon nos miraba con rivalidad-Que no se dija que no aprecio a los valientes

¡Mudkip uso Pistola Agua!

¡Zigzagoon salvaje uso placaje!

¡Jean lanzo una Pokéball!

Un bote...Dos botes...Tres botes...¡Conseguido!,¡Zigzagoon atrapado!

-Genial,te llamare Sherlock,ya que me encontraras muchas cosas-Dije mirando avariciosamente mientras Sherlock daleaba la cabeza-Mejor seguir caminando

(Visita al centro Pokémon y pelear hasta llegar a un nivel considerable

Mudkip:Nivel 10

Sherlock:Nivel 9)

Ruta 102

Entre en la ruta y vi a un niño

-Hola,perdona,¿Podria decirme donde queda ciudad peta...?-

-¡Si llevas algún Pokémon contigo,oficialmente entrenas Pokémons!,¡No puede negarte a combatir conmigo!-Grita el niño

-Mira Niño no te consiento que...-

¡A luchar contra joven Calixto!

¡Poochyena es el Pokémon elegido por entrenador Calixto!

-Sera Posible-Dije para sacar a Sherlock

30 segundos mas tarde

El niño se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo junto al Poochyena visiblemente herido y mojado

-Y de regalo un golpe en la garganta-Dije amargamente

Visitando la ruta

¡Lotad salvaje aparecio!

-Anda que gracioso,parece mexicano,al equipo que va-Dije para despues atraparlo

Un bote...Dos botes...Tres botes...¡Conseguido!,¡Lotad atrapado!

-Y a ti te llamare Perry-Dije para acariciar a Lotad-Y eres el mas simpatico de los que me encontre en esta ruta

**EN VILLA RAÍZ:**

-**Se han ido ¿ves?,Nadie quiere jugar contigo,¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?**-Dijo una voz misteriosa

El Niño se giro para despues ver a un pequeño pollito

-**TENEMOS QUE QUEMARLO TODO**-

**DE VUELTA CON NUESTRO HEROÉ:**

¡Poochyena salvaje aparecio!

-Anda que simpatico,es una cucada,Sherlock,agotale-Dije para sacar a mi Zigzagoon

¡Sherlock uso placaje!

¡Es un golpe critico!

¡Poochyena salvaje se debilito!

-¡Sherlock!-Dije enfadado mientras Sherlock reia un poco nervioso

Segui caminando y vi a un cazabichos

-¡Ajajá! ¡Me estabas mirando! ¡Te desafío con mis pokémon tipo bicho!-Grito el niño para despues sacar motones de Wurples

-¡Ah!,¡Que asco!,¡Mudkip encargate de todos!-Le grito a mi Mudkip el cual los derrota a todos de un pistola agua-Y de propina un puñetazo en la garganta

-¡Ohhhh!,¡Me has noqueado!-Dice para despues desmayarse

Sigo caminando cuando veo a un niño

-Soy chiquitito,por eso me hundo en las zonas de hierba alta,la hierba se mete por la naríz y...A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-Se lo traga la hierba

Abrí los ojos y sali de la hierba lo mas rapido posible

¿Acabas de empezar a entrenar pokémons?,¡Yo también!-Dice un niño de gorra

-¡Vete a la mierda!-Le meto un puñetazo y sigo mi camino

¡Un Ralts salvaje!

-¡Aww!,¡Que cosita!,¡Me la como!-Dije mientras sacaba a Mudkip y este le hizo placajes hasta dejarla debil-¡Bien!,¡A capturarla!-Le lanzo la Pokéball

Un bote...dos botes...tres botes...¡Ralts capturado!

-Te llamare Momo-Dije abrazando a Momo

¡A luchar contra chica Tina!

-Solo quiero ir a ver a mi padre...-Dije cansado de que tanta gente me quiera retar-Vamos Momo...¿Eh?,¿solo sabes gruñir?,Bueno algo es algo

¡Momo uso gruñido!

-Awww-Dijimos la entrenadora y yo al mismo tiempo

Al final esa chica y yo nos volvimos amigos

Fui directo al centro Pokémon,y cuando quise mirar el Pc

-¡Hey,Hola!,Que sonrisa mas bonita tienes-Me dijo un chico

Yo quede con cara de indiferencia (._.)

-Pensé que alguien como tu tendria un perfil estupendo-Dijo mientras me da un papel

Yo escribir "MI MADRE ES HORRIBLE" y se lo di

-Ya ves-Dije triste

-"MI MADRE ES HORRIBLE"...¡Fantastico!,¡Es un perfil estupendo!,cualquiera que lo oiga caera rendido a tus pies-Dijo el chico

-¿Y tu eres un Don Juan?-Dije para despues salir con dolor de cabeza

y asi,inspeccione la ciudad

-Norman se convirtio en el nuevo lider de gimnasio-Dice una mujer-El anterior líder despareció de repente un día, Norman estaba quemando un enorme saco de hierba en la incineradora de su jardín,cuando se enteró, se derrumbó el pobre

-Combatí contra Norman una vez,pero era demasiado fuerte-Dijo un niño,que era su hijo-Me rompio las gafas y me doblo la rodilla,no sabia que se podia doblar así,ahora tengo que mear en una bolsa

Yo me fui de la casa y lei en un cartel "Gimnasio Pokémon de ciudad petalia,Lider:Norman"

-Vamos haya-dije respirando profundamente para despues entrar

-¡Anda,si es mi Jean!,¿Ya habeís terminado con la mudanza?-Pregunto mi padre-Es para ver si me acerco,jejeje-Dice riendo maliciosamente-¿Entonces quieres entrenar como Pokémon como yo?

-No,Viejo,verás,resulta que la loca de mamá...-Fui interrumpido

Un chico de baja estatura,de piel blanca lechosa,cabello verde y una camisa blanca con pantalones veres y zapatillas entro en el gimnasio

-eh...yo quiero conseguir un Pokémon,por favor-Dice el niño

-Largate niño,estamos hablando de cosas importantes-Dije molesto

-¿Has oido Jean?,Ve con Blasco y asegurate de que captura un Pokémon-Dice mi padre con autoridad

-¡Me importa una mierda el Blasco ese!,¡Escuchamé!-Dije pero fui ignorado

-Ven Blasco,te presto mi Pokémon-Dice mi padre dandole una Pokéball a Blasco

¡Blasco obtenio a Zigzagoon!

-Vigila, creo que se tragó una pastilla de jabón o algo porque está continuamente echando espumarrajos por la boca, mejor que lo saques con un oponente delante o querrá darte besitos con los dientes, no controla sus impulsos cariñosos-Dice mi padre avisandonos

Y así,obligado,fui a acompañarle a capturar un Pokémon

-Por favor,obsevame a ver si lo hago bien-Dice Blasco mirando a su alrededor

-¿Que te cuentas Tina?-Dije para empezar a hablar con Tina

¡Ralts salvaje aparecio!

¡Zigzagoon uso placaje!

¡Ralts uso gruñido!

-Ahora tengo que lanzarle una pokéball,¿Si?,¡Lo hare lo mejor posible!-Grita Blasco

-Y entonces voy yo y le pego un puñetazo en la garganta,es que haber,¿Quien se cree para ir lanzandome bichos?-Dije enfadado

-Tienes toda la razón-Dice mi amiga Tina

¡Ralts salvaje atrapado!

-¡Jean,muchas gracias!,¡Volvamos al gimnasio!-Dice Blasco feliz

-Te veo luego,Tina,el pelomoco a acabado de jugar-Dije despidiendome de mi amiga para despues ir al gimnasio

**EN EL GIMNASIO:**

-Gracias a vosotros dos e conseguido capturar un Pokémon,Por cierto, al Zigzagoon le empezó a dar como espasmos y se quedó dormidito,¡Huy!,Mi madre me esta esperando,¡Me las piro vampiro-Dice mientras se va

-Bueno...-Dice mi padre cuando ya estabamos solos

-¿Vamos ya a hablar de cosas serias?-

-Ve a Ciudad Férrica y enfrentate a la líder,Petra,Despues,ve a otros gimnasio y reta a todos los líderes,¡Y así yo seré coronado como líder supremo de todos los gimnasios de la región! Y entonces me pensaré pagarte la emancipación-Dice mi padre

y como no estiendo a este hombre me fui enfadado

-¿Quien coño se a creido para darme ordenes?,es mi padre y eso,¡Pero ni sabe cuando es mi cumpleaños! y...-Noto que unos pasos detras de mi para ver a un hombre mayor detras de mi-Mierda...-Noto que se acerca mas-¿Donde coño meti es Spray?,Como se me pudo haber olvidado...-Me toca el hombro-

-Disculpa...-

-¡AAAAAHHHH!-Dije lazandome encima de el para tirarle de los pelos-TENGO UNA COLECCIÓN DE BICHOS QUE ADORAN LA CARNE HUMANA YO NO ME PONDRÍA LA MANO ENCIMA

-¡Sueltame niño!-Dice tirandome

Y cuando estamos mas calmados y claro,yo estoy en posición de batalla

-Verás,estoy recorriendo el mundo en busca de grandes entrenadores...-Dice el hombre

-Ya,bueno,perdona,pero no sigo vuestra obsesión enfermiza de hacer luchar a bichitos,yo solo quiero sobrevivir-Dijo suspirando

-Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo-Dice mientras viene cojeando un poco

-Ahora me siento mal-Dije triste

Despues de llegar a la siguiente ruta

-¿Du?,¿Shrelock?,¿Que llevas ahy?-Dijo mientras cojo el objeto que lleva

¡Jean obtuvo poción!

-¡Oh!,Bien hecho peque-Dijo sonriendo-¿Eh?,¿Donde esta Perry?-Dijo mientras veo a los lados

Detras de las plantas,Perry se pone un sombrero y empuja un arbol entrando por una entrada

Se sienta en un sillón y se ve a Drake del alto mando en una pantalla

-Saludos, agente P, bienvenido a la región de Hoenn, soy su contacto, el capitán Drake-Dice desde la pantalla-Sabemos que un viejo conocido suyo, el profesor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, del equipo Rocket, se encuentra oculto en una de las numerosas islas de la región, el equipo Rocket nunca ha dado muestras de actividad por la zona, así que queremos que vayas a averiguar qué se trae entre manos. Buena suerte, agente P-Perry hace un saludo militar y se va en una aeronave Fearow

-Bueno,no andara lejos-Dijo sin preocupación

Unos combates mas tardes el equipo esta nivelado

(Mudkip 12,Shrelock 13,Momo 9)

Entonces entré en una casa,y mire un jarrón

-Voy a echar un ojo-Dije mirando en el-Nada,que decepción-Entonces mire por la ventana para ver a Link correteando con la espada maestra en las manos-¿Ah?,Mejor vuelvo a la realidad

¡Recibiste superball de Sherlock!

-Adoro a este Mapache-Dijo abrazandole

¡A luchar contra damisela Cintia!

-¿De que pelicula has salido?-Dijo para despues derrotarla-Ay,no,¿Ahora me tengo que meter en un oscuro bosque?

Entonces empece a dar vueltas por el bosque

-¡Adelante vosotros podeis,¡Pokémons tipo bichos!-Dice un cazabichos

-¡Ah!-Grito agudamente sacando a todos mis Pokémons para que ataquen,para despues derrotarlo-Perfecto-segui caminando y un hombre me hablo

-A veces hay cosas en el suelo,aunque no puedas verlas Los hombres topo, pequeño, viven debajo de nosotros, los terremotos los producen ellos, los gobiernos pretenden hacernos creer que son fenómenos naturales, PERO los hacen ellos con sus máquinas, ¡abre tu mente y lo verás claro!,Por eso siempre mantengo los ojos bien abiertos,ellos odian las nubes,por eso viven donde no pueden verlas-Dice el hombre y yo me fui corriendo

Y salí del bosque por septima vez

-Estoy muy perdido-Dijo por septima vez

Despues de andar un rato por el bosque me encontre a un hombre

-Mmm-Murmura el hombre

-¿Otro tio raro?-Dijo cansado

-Hola,¿Has visto a un Pokémon llamado Shroomish?,Me encanta este pokémon-Dice el hombre

-Tiene que meterse en la hierba alta,buen hombre-Dijo cantado

Entonces un hombre vestido de pirata apareció

-¡Ya me cansé de esperar!,¡Aqui estoy!,¡Suelta los papeles!-Dijo el pirata con voz grave

El hombre se escondio detras de mi

-¿¡Que haces escondiendote detras de un niño idefenso!?-Grito enfadado

-¿Eh?,¿Tu vas a protegerle?,¡Nadie que se cruce con el equipo agua sale bien librado!,¡Aunque no levante dos palmos del suelo!-Grita el hombre

-¿No me jodas?-Digo mientras empiezo a desbariar,"¿Y si saca un cuchillo?","¿Y si saca un pistola?" y ya al borde de las lagrimas dije "¿¡Y SI SACA JUGUETES SEXUALES!?" pense a punto de llorar

¡A luchar contra soldado Agua!,¡Poochyena es el pokémon enviado por el soldado agua!

Sherlock sale a combatir

Mi cara seguramente es un poema

¡Poochyena del soldado Agua se debilito!

-Estoy sin palabras-Dijo en voz alta

-Para agradecerte esto te doy esta superball-Dice sonriente mientras me da una superball y se va

-Bueno...pues...salgo del bosque-Dije para caminar lentamente para salir del bosque

**Continuará...**


	3. Gimnasio Férrica

**Disclamanier:Pokémon saga no me pertenece,lo superjuro por Snoopy**

* * *

><p>Nuestro heroé no tan heroé,se encontraba a punto de salir del bosque,cuando aparecio un pokémon salvaje<p>

-¿Que coño es aho...?,Anda un Shroomish,lo capturare-Dice Jean para sacar a Momo,La Ralts

Despues de un combate no tan emocionante,Jean captura al Shroomish

-¿Porqué ese hombre lo buscaria con tanta ansiedad?,¿Sabra bien?-Dice Jean para despues lamer al Shroomish (Al que llamo Rocky Barboa)

El Pelinegro empezo a ver arco iris por todos lados empezo a saltar por campos de piruletas y recordo todo lo que le habia pasado hasta ahora:

"¡LOS HOMBRES TOPO NIÑO!","Cuidate cielo,vuelve para hacer la cena","¡Vence a todos los lideres para ser coronado el mejor lider!","¡Ya me canse de esperar!,¡Suelta los papeles!"

Cuando Jean abrio los ojos,vio que Mudkip le estaba echando una pistola agua en la cara,Sherlock,el Zigzagoon miraba a su entrenador con preocupado,al igual que Momo,A Rocky le daba un poco igual

-¿Como llegue aqui?-Dice Jean para ver un cartel que pone "Floristeria Pitiminí,¡No vendemos droga!"

-¡Hola esta es la floristeria Pitiminí!-Dice una mujer sonriendo

-Ah,hola,¿Teneis alguna vacante?-Dice Jean mirandola

-Si,justo tenemos una vacante para desinfectar los bi...-La interrumpe

-Paso-Dice Jean y va a hablar con otra chica

¡Jean obtuvo cubo wailmer!

-Regalo de promoción-Dice la chica y Jean sale de la tienda

-Me encanta meterme en la boca y despues escupirlas a toda velocidad-Dice un chico

-Bien,Rocky paralizale con paralizador,yo llamo al manicomio-Susurra Jean al Shroomish

Tiempo despues:

-¡NO ESTOY LOCO!,¡MALDITOS RAPIDASH VOLADORES!-Grita el chico para que despues se lo lleve la ambulancia

-¡Oh!,Se le cayo algo,¿Deberia devolverselo?...Nah,el tiene un lugar caliente en el que dormir y comida,a mi me hace mas falta-Dice Jean siguiendo su camino

¡Obtuvo MT09! (Recurrente)

-¡Por supuesto que acepto tu reto!,¡Me sobra dinero!-Dice un joven con ropas caras

Jean solo se encoge de hombros

¡Ganaste a chico bien Dani! ¡Jean gano 1400$!

-Cloister,si que le sobra dinero-Dice Jean mirando los billetes y sigue caminando-¡Oh!,¡Mira!,un objeto-Dice Jean para despues un intentar coger el objeto,pero algo le impide el paso-¿Eh?,¿Un arbolito?,pff,¿En serio?-Dice para despues intentar quitar el arbol-¿Que coño?-Tira mas fuerte pero no lo puede quitar

-Creo que necesitas corte-Dice el chico bien Dani

-¿En serio?,jo-Dice Jean para despues seguir su camino-Mira,como se burla de mi en su seguridad-Dice Jean mirando mal el objeto

-Somos gemelas,Asi que entablamos combates juntas-Dice la gemela Mini

-Y si pierdes te vamos a dejar mas pelada que el lapiz que encontro al sacapuntas-Dice la gemela Gina

-Bueno un combate doble,tenemos el doble de dinero-Dice Jean para despues sacar a Rocky y Momo a combatir

¡Has derrotado a Gemelas Gina y Mini!

-Luchamos juntas,pero eso no nos a hecho ganar esta vez-Dice Mini

-Esperamos que te tropiezas,caigas al agua y te coma un pez-Dice Gina con maldad

Y despues de ese combate,Jean llego a Ciudad Férrica

-Por fin,civilización-Dice Jean,para despues entrar en la ciudad

**EN LAS ISLAS DEL SUR:**

Perry,El lotad,se encontraba en su aviós,Fearow,entrando en el edificio de Doofenshmirt,Lotad entro rompiendo una ventana mientras Doof le veia sorprendido

-¡Perry el Lotad!,¿¡Como sabias que me encontraba aquí!?-Dice Doof

Perry,Fue a darle una patada,pero cuando se la dio,Del cuerpo de Doof salieron unos brazos que atraparon al Agente P

-Aah, veo que has hecho buenas migas con mi réplica robot inmovilizadora, se podría decir que ya sois... inseperables, jejeje. Supongo que te preguntarás que qué hago en Hoenn, pues verás, Perry el Lotad, esta zona es idónea para nuestras actividades encubiertas porque las autoridades ya tienen problemas con otros dos grupos criminales, mientras yo aprovecho y uso mi nuevo invento, dentro del cual me encuentro ahora mismo...-Dice Doof en un monitor-.¡EL WAILORDEITOR 20034! Un vehículo pilotado réplica de un Wailord completamente indetectable por métodos convencionales, incluso tiene una colección de sonidos propios de este Pokémon, aprovechándome de su enorme tamaño haré una caza masiva, furtiva y descontrolada de todos los Pokémon de mar de esta región, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -aunque pensándolo bien cualquier entrenador con mucho tiempo libre y dinero puede hacer lo mismo, pero bueno- y lo mejor es que nadie se dará cuenta hasta que sea demasiado tarde, y si sale bien repetiremos la operación en todo el área de las 3 regiones, JAJAJAJAJA-Dice Doof hundiendo el Wailordeitor en el mar-¡Hasta la vista!,¡Perry el Lotad!

Dice mientras se va

**Volviendo con Jean:**

**-**Yo cuando sea mayor,ire de viaje pokémon tambien-Dice una niña mirando a Jean

-No entiendo que gracia tiene irte de casa a vencer a unos bichos-Dice Jean encogiendo los hombros

-¡Yo pongo motes estupendos!-Dice un anciano riendose

-¡Peka!-Dice Pekachu

Jean rodo los ojos y siguio su camino

"Escuela para entrenadores Pokémon,¡No aceptamos Yonkis!"

-¡Bien!,¡Catedraticos!,Espero que puedan algo conmigo

-Cuando un alumno no estudia,le doy jarabe de garra rápida-Dice el profesor

-Oh,cielos,¿Entonces lo que tiene Adám no es por ser un manazas al afeitarse?-Dice Jean-Sherlock,robale-Dice susurrando a su pokémon

¡Jean Obtuvo Garra Rápida!

-Bien hecho-Dice susurrando a su Zigzagoon y se fue corriendo

¡Momo lleva ahora Garra Rápida!

-Nadie sospechara de una cosa tan mona-Dice Jean mientras La Ralts juega con las garra

-¡Hola!,¿Nos conocemos?,¿Quiza de ciudad petalia?,permitime presentarme:Soy Treto-Dice el hombre con el que Jean se topo en cuidad Petalia

-¿Que haces viendo niños en una escuela?-Dice Jean con cara de indiferencia (._.)

-He estado viajando por el mundo en busca de grandes entrenadores...-Dice Treto

-Mira,no quiero explicaciones-Dice Jean para despues irse

-¿Eh?,¿Tu quien eres?,Nunca te vi por aqui-Dice un hombre para seguir su camino

-¿Es que nadie tiene un trabajo para mi?-Dice Jean golpeando una piedrecita de por ahí

-¡Anda,Hola!,¿Has hecho de canguro alguna vez?-Dice un hombre mirando a Jean

-¡Oh!,¡Perfecto!,¡Si!,De hecho le hize de canguro a mi vecino alguna vez,¡Y Solo se cayo UNA vez!,¡Tampoco es para acabar en juicio!-Grita Jean

-Veras es que tengo un problemilla,Mi hija Anapel no se rie mucho-Dice el hombre

-Yo tampoco me reiria mucho con ese nombre-Dice Jean riendo un poquito

-¿No sabras alguna expresión graciosa?,¿No?-

-Bueno...-Jean se llevo sus manos a su boca e hizo un pedorreta

Los pokémon del chico empezaron a reirse como locos

La niña,miro al chico indiferente

-Parece que no le hace gracia,Es un niña muy seria-Dice el hombre

-Yo hice lo que pude-Dice Jean y se va,sus pokémon lo siguen aun riendose un poco

Mientras Jean caminaba por la calle,buscando empleo,vio que un hombre se le acercaba

-Esa expresión decidida,Esa manera de caminar,...Shuprimo,¿tu ereh una persona de la caye, eh o no?,Te doy esto-Dice un gitano

¡Obtuvo MO Corte!

-Pa ke le pegue un navajaso a toh loh marajoneh ke se te pongan alante, ¿ta wapo o que?-Dice el hombre y se va

-¿Que?-Dice Jean,pero se encoge de hombros y se guarda la MO en su maleta

"Gimnasia de Ciudad Férrica,Petra",Leé Jean en un cartel

-Pues voy a tener que hacer lo que dijo papá-Dice Jean suspirando,entrando en el gimnasio

**Gimnasio de ciudad férrica:**

-A los entrenadores no debes tomarnos a la ligera...¡Ahora verás por qué!-Dice un niño sacando un Geodude

Mudkip derrotó al Geodude de un golpe

-Me duele mas a ti,que a mi,en serio-Dice Jean siguiendo su camino

-¡Mis pokémon no se andan con chiquitas!,¡Échate a temblar!-Grita un montañera con un niño al lado

-¿Me avasallais entre los dos?-Dice Jean mirandoles mal

Ambos sacan un Geodude

-¿Este es un gimnasio o un club de fans de los Geodudes?-Dice Jean para despues ir a por la lider

-Hola,Soy Petra,la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Férrica,¿Me harias el favor de enseñarme tus pokémon y tus tacticas?-Dice Petra

-Venga,chicos,vamos a enseñarle lo que es la realidad a esta Señoritinga-Dice Jean sacando a Mudkip

Entonces con Mudkip derrota a dos Geodudes

-¡Y dale!,Con muchos Geodudes que me eches yo les vence...-Jean se queda mirando al siguiente pokémon

¡Petra saco a Nossepass!

-¿Umm?-Dice Jean mirandole-Bueno,me lo cargare de un golpe

Mudkip uso pistola agua

El Nossepass se veia un poco dolido,pero no tanto

-Cielos,este bicho aguanta-Dice Jean

¡Nossepass uso Tumba Rocas!

-¡Ah!,¡Puta!,¡Deja de enterrar a mi Mudkip!-Grita Jean

¡Mudkip uso pistola agua!,¡Crítico!

-Asi me gusta-Abraza a Mudkip

-Pues...he perdido-Dice Petra

-Pos si-Dice Jean soltando una risita

¡Jean recibio la medalla Piedra de Petra!

-Ta-ta-taaaaa-Da acompañamiento Musical,Jean

-Ademas,quiero darte esto-Dice Petra mientras le da un objeto

¡Jean obtuvo MT39!

Jean antes de salir del gimnasio un hombre le paro

-¡Bien hecho!,¡Mira tu ficha de entrenador!-Dice el hombre

-¿Ah?-Dice Jean para despues sacar su Ficha con la medalla Piedra-Anda,no sabia que tenia esto

**Fin del epigrafe 1.**


End file.
